1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lens arrays, methods of making lens arrays, and the construction of various lens array systems.
2. Related Art
Optical arrays using curved axial elements have several applications. However, the past efforts have been directed to the use of such elements as privacy glass for shower doors (a series of cylindrically-shaped glass joined in an array). Heretofore, there has been no known effort to make such elements into any lens of optical quality elements. Even if there had been such an effort, there is a difficulty in producing a large number of lens elements in the arrays, an inability to produce arrays with very small lenses, and the troubles associated with changing the characteristics of the lenses after an array-making tool has been fabricated. These are all shortcomings that currently limit the utility and scope of using optical lens arrays. Making such a tool is extremely expensive, extremely difficult, and not amenable to modification once it is made.